Surprise Me (Sequel to Conversations)
by LeahConstance
Summary: Surprise, surprise!


Title: Surprise Me (Sequel to Conversations)  
  
Author: Leah  
  
E-mail: countryblue@edsamail.com.ph  
  
Pairing: Logan/Marie  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Summary: Surprise, surprise!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue.  
  
Archive: "Mutual Admiration": http://catlin.topcities.com/index.html "Logan and Marie's Dolphin Haven": http://dreamwater.org/ddfh WRFA Fanfiction.net Others: If you want it then I'm honored. Just let me know. :)   
  
Feedback: Yes, please. :)   
  
Special thanks to Karen for the speedy beta and for putting up with my incessant questions! :)  
  
  
  
indicates thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Marie tried to smother a yawn but failed. The horror flick they were watching failed to stimulate her. Her mind was preoccupied and she just couldn't concentrate. Beside her on the couch, Jubilee and Kitty were clutching at each other in fear.   
  
Her gaze strayed to the window where a full moon was visible. She was worried about Logan. She and Ororo had come back from their mission two days before. She had been excited about seeing Logan after the strangely sweet goodbye he gave her but Scott, Logan, Bobby, St. John and Remy were sent on a mission of their own. It's been two days and they hadn't returned yet.   
  
As if God heard her thoughts, the familiar sound of the Blackbird landing outside the mansion was heard.   
  
"They're back," Kitty said unnecessarily.  
  
"Don't you guys want to go down?" Jubilee asked. Though she addressed the question to everybody, she specifically looked at Marie.  
  
Assailed by a sudden bout of uncertainty, Marie hung back and replied casually, "No. I'll just see them tomorrow at breakfast."  
  
Jubilee couldn't help but throw her a teasing glance. "Right. Like you're not itching to see Logan."  
  
"I'm not!" Marie exclaimed defensively. "And stop making insinuations, Jubes. I don't think of him that way anymore."  
  
"Right!" Kitty and Jubilee burst out at the same time.  
  
Marie blushed. "Oh, all right," she mumbled. "But it works to fool myself sometimes that I don't."  
  
"Maybe if you try a little harder at trying to get his attention..." Kitty offered sympathetically.   
  
"I've tried, Kitty, you know that!" Marie slumped dejectedly on the couch. "I guess it's just not going to happen."  
  
"Rogue, subtlety is the key," Jubilee said knowingly. "I suggest you jump him the first chance you get."  
  
Marie threw her a weird look and rolled her eyes in response. "I don't have the body to tempt him, Jubes."  
  
"Are you kidding? I'd kill to have your boobs, girl."  
  
Before she could reply, the rec room doors burst open, startling the girls. It was Logan in all his after-mission glory--tattered uniform, sexily tousled and smelling of sweat and battle.  
  
"Marie." The lone word that came from him sounded like a desperate prayer. He scanned the room until his untamed hazel eyes locked on hers. Much to everyone's surprise, he strode to the couch, plucked Marie from it and hauled her into his arms. "Marie," he murmured against her hair, his eyes closed. "You're all right."  
  
Plastered as she was against his chest and hearing the wild thundering of his heart in her ear, Marie managed to say, "Why shouldn't I be?"  
  
Jubilee and Kitty could only look at each other in disbelief and excitement.  
  
"I was just worried about you," Logan whispered. "Especially when I knew I wouldn't be here when you came back."  
  
She raised her head to search his face. "And you? No fatal injuries?"  
  
Logan gently stroked her hair away from her face with a gloved hand. "None," he said dismissively. "Listen, I still have to go back down for the debriefing. I'll come by your room a little later and we'll talk."  
  
She cocked her head to one side, still confused about his behavior. She wasn't complaining, though. It was just... strange. "Sure."  
  
"I missed you, kid," he said seriously. He chucked her chin in farewell before he turned around and left.  
  
When Jubilee was sure Logan was out of earshot, she let out a scream of delight. "Oh, my God, chica! He's so into you!"  
  
Her eyes twinkling dreamily, Kitty clasped her hands together and sighed. "He chose to see you first before the debriefing! Isn't that romantic?"  
  
Just as quickly as their statements left their mouths, Jubilee and Kitty found themselves kissing the throw pillows that Marie hurled in their direction.  
  
**********  
  
  
  
In a white T-shirt, gray sweats and fresh from his shower, Logan made his way to Marie's room. He wasn't surprised to hear her talking to the bear again. He just hoped she wouldn't end up crying like the last time. He positioned himself near her open door and listened.   
  
"He's just acting so weird," Marie contemplated out loud. "I don't know what to make of him." She was sitting on the edge of her bed putting on white cotton socks. She was dressed in baby blue pajamas and was all set for bed.   
  
"He's been gentle and sweet and he said he missed me." She closed her eyes as she relived what happened in the rec room. She opened them and looked at Pooh Bear's black eyes. "What do you think of that?"  
  
She crossed the room to her dresser where she faced her reflection and dragged a brush across her dark burnished hair. "It's like he heard my pleas the night I cried before I left. I just don't get it..."  
  
Soon, Marie, you will, Logan thought with a tender smile.   
  
Putting down the brush with a thud, Marie was plagued by a sudden thought. She whirled around and pointed an accusing finger at Pooh who was in his usual perch against the headboard. "You didn't squeal to Logan now, did you, Winnie?"   
  
Logan nearly laughed out loud at the idea.  
  
As if the bear answered in the negative, Marie nodded. "Good," she said. "Because he can't find out. Ever. It's going to change everything for the worse and I can't have that. The last thing I want from him is his pity."   
  
Logan smiled to himself. Oh, baby, that you won't have, he thought as he chose that exact moment to reveal himself.  
  
"Hey, kid. Who are you talking to?" His eyes strayed to the T-shirt-clad bear.  
  
Marie nearly jumped a foot. "Logan!" She paled at the thought that he might have heard. "I was talking to, uh, Winnie. I-I do that s-sometimes," she stammered.  
  
He leaned against the doorway and gave her a very indulgent smile. "Want to talk to a live person this time?"  
  
***********  
  
From what he could see from his side of the bed, Logan leisurely scanned her room. "I like your room. It has a calming effect on me." He pinned her with a soul-piercing look. "Or maybe it's just you."  
  
Marie didn't know what to say, she was rendered speechless for the first time that night. He shouldn't make remarks like that, no matter how innocent he said it, because it went straight to her heart! They had been talking for almost an hour now--Marie sharing her first mission experiences and Logan ranting about the cruelty of humans to mutants. It had been an alternately serious and witty exchange. Marie felt privileged to hear Logan's thoughts and deeply held principles. Now she could connect with him on a professional level, as she had experienced her first mission already. As far as she remembered, they'd never shared a lengthy and easy conversation such as this one. They had talked before, but never as intimate as this, and definitely not in her room and on her bed.  
  
She concentrated on the wall across her side of the bed. "Well, um, country blue is a cool color which explains the calming effect on you," Marie tried to explain.  
  
"Your walls could be a depressing purple for all I care and still be calm. All I have to do is look at you and know that you're near."   
  
Marie couldn't escape the intensity in his hazel eyes as they stared into hers. They were facing each other after all--both were on their stomachs, heads turned towards each other with Winnie looming like a Buddha statue above their heads. It had surprised Marie when Logan just plopped down on her bed and invited her to lie down beside him. Logan's fresh and manly scent had caused her to shiver deliciously as she settled beside him on her bed.  
  
"Logan..." She didn't know what he was up to and it was starting to freak her out.  
  
Logan scooted closer until their faces were only inches apart. "I could just drown in the brown depths of your eyes, you know. You have such beautiful eyes," he murmured. "It's only now that I've allowed myself to appreciate them."  
  
Marie's eyes grew wide as she stared back into his. Why was he talking to her this way? "Logan..." She tried again.  
  
"Shh," he said, laying a gloved finger over her lips, stopping her from talking some more. "And your lips... You have a very sexy mouth," he said almost distractedly as his eyes caressed her. "I've finally let myself think of what that mouth of yours would taste like... and where I'd like to put it on me."  
  
She blushed furiously at his words and she closed her eyes, her brow furrowing as she tried to erase the visual his words had created in her head. He's just in a weird mood, she told herself. Don't take it to heart. Don't take it to heart...  
  
Logan chuckled at her reaction. "You'd better get used to me talking like that, Marie."  
  
Her eyes snapped open and looked frantically about her, trying to find a generic topic they could discuss. This wouldn't do at all. He was talking like she had imagined him many times in her fantasies but she knew it wasn't real. He couldn't be talking like that to her.  
  
"I, uh... Uhm... a surprise!" Marie exclaimed as she finally thought of something to steer them away from this uncomfortable interlude. " Yes, a surprise. I remember you telling me you'd have a surprise waiting for me when I get back," she nodded enthusiastically, like she was convincing herself more than him.  
  
"Ah, yes, the surprise," Logan said, grinning, as he turned on his back and raised his arms to cross them under his head.   
  
"Have you forgotten about it?"  
  
"Of course not! Tomorrow," Logan said, his eyes glinting mysteriously. "I'll give you your surprise tomorrow."  
  
A thoughtful finger found its way to a corner of her mouth. "Let me guess. A new set of paintbrushes?"  
  
Logan gave a start of surprise. "How did you know?"  
  
Seeing the laughter in his eyes, she punched him none too gently on the shoulder. "I hate you."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"You'd be lucky!" She threw back at him.  
  
Logan leaned closer to her and took her breath away with a swift kiss on her forehead. While she was recovering from that unexpected caress, he gently kissed the tip of her nose.  
  
"I'll meet you at the foyer at 4 o'clock tomorrow," he whispered.  
  
"You're going to give me my surprise at the foyer?"  
  
"Just be there." He got up from the bed. "Good night, doe-eyes."   
  
Her heart stopped beating at the endearment. "Good night, Logan."  
  
When Logan had closed the door, Marie let go of the breath she'd been holding. She turned on her back, snagged Winnie by his potbelly and hauled him against her.  
  
"Oh, God, Winnie, what's happening?"   
  
She buried her face against the stuffed toy's soft neck, her face reflecting the excitement and trepidation warring inside her.  
  
*****************  
  
Twirling her gloved fingers nervously through the scarf wrapped around her neck, Marie slowly descended the stairs. She had immersed herself in her two art classes for the day, keeping herself from thinking too much about Logan's surprise. It could just be paintbrushes for all she knew. But why would he ask her to meet him at the foyer if it was all he had in mind?  
  
The answer came to her after she rounded the corner of the landing.  
  
Logan was already waiting for her...with Jean.  
  
Marie held on to the railing for support as her steps faltered.  
  
They were talking closely together, their heads not very far apart. Whatever Logan was telling Jean, it must have been very interesting to have the pretty redheaded doctor so engrossed. Logan chuckled and Jean smiled in return, following it up with a gentle squeeze on his arm.  
  
Feeling her heart constrict painfully, Marie wanted to make a hasty retreat. Only Jean said, "Oh, here she is." She pasted a shaky smile on her pale face and walked over to them. So this was his surprise...  
  
"Was I e-early?" she stammered. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I-I could come back later." She very nearly turned around if not for Logan snaking his arm around her waist and dragging her to his side.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," Logan growled in her ear.  
  
"Well, I've got to be going. Have fun, you two."   
  
Though Jean smiled at them, there was something in her eyes that Marie couldn't quite read. With apprehensive eyes, she followed Jean's retreating back.  
  
"What does she mean have fun? And why is she going away? I thought she was part of the surprise?"   
  
"And just where did you get that idea?" he asked mischievously.  
  
Marie blushed, embarrassed at having been caught assuming that Jean was part of the surprise. "Well, I... When I came down and saw you talking to her so closely, like you were sharing a naughty little secret with her, I thought that uhm, you know, you were going to tell me that you two were together now--"  
  
Logan's loud, booming laughter rudely interrupted.  
  
Her pride hurt at having to explain her mind being in the gutter, she gave an incensed, "What the hell's so funny?"  
  
His laugh trickled down to a chuckle. A blind man would see the word jealousy flashing on her forehead. And did that thrill him. "You've got a wild imagination, kid, but you're way off the mark." He slung a heavy arm around her shoulders and pulled her to the direction of the door. "Come on, let's go."  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked, disgruntled.   
  
"You'll see."  
  
********************************  
  
It was the kind of afternoon Marie had never experienced before. Not to mention the kind of Logan she had never been with before.  
  
Logan had always treated her as an equal so it came as a surprise when he opened the door of the SUV for her. She had shrugged it off, refusing to acknowledge it as something out of the ordinary. He had kept her entertained during the ride, making her laugh and blush at the same time. When Logan pulled up at the mall parking lot, Marie had turned disbelieving eyes on him and laid a gloved hand over his forehead.  
  
"Are you sick? We can't be at the mall."  
  
Unlocking his seatbelt and then her own, Logan replied, "Despite popular belief, I'm not allergic to the mall."   
  
She had started to open her door when Logan stopped her with a glare and a growl. She had let go of the door handle immediately and put her hands on her lap like a good girl.  
  
Marie had no idea what they were doing in the mall. She just let Logan lead her from one store to another. More than once she attempted to ask him what the surprise was but he successfully maneuvered the conversation to other things. They lingered in the men's wear section of the department store where Logan hunted for a pair of boxers.  
  
"You think this will fit him? This goes well with red, doesn't it?" Logan held out a large pair in a tropical motif.  
  
"Fit whom?"  
  
"Winnie! I swear, that bear is turning out to be an exhibitionist. I didn't notice until last night that he's been hanging around your room with no underpants. I can understand his penchant for tight baby tees that show his belly but he's got to cover up below the waist," Logan said as sternly as he could. "I'm not going to allow a half-naked bear sharing a bed with you."  
  
Marie burst out laughing that had some of the customers glaring in their direction.   
  
Clutching Winnie's underpants to her chest, they strolled down the mall some more. Marie's steps slowed when her attention was caught by a shimmering creation of green silk. She went to the display window and gazed at the sleeveless, backless green silk dress with a plunging neckline. It was beautiful. And she wanted it. Her hand flattened on the glass, her fingers fluttering as if itching to touch it.  
  
"It would look good on you," Logan said from behind her. In his mind's eye, he saw her wearing it--milky white skin showing off nicely against the shiny fabric; high, round breasts accentuated by the low neckline; and full hips emphasized by the low back. She would be a knockout. He swallowed hard.   
  
"It's a lovely dress." Marie's voice was sad as she continued to admire it. "But it's not for me. That dress invites...touching, and that's something I don't attract." She laughed bitterly. "People would run away from me if I wear that."  
  
Logan put his hands on her shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "That's not true and you know it."  
  
"Who'd want to be with me in a dress like that?" she asked raggedly, close to tears. "All that deadly skin exposed. I'd be a walking people repellant!"  
  
His brow furrowed as he felt her frustration. He turned her around and pulled her close, letting her bury her face against his chest. "If the guy loves you enough then he'd want to be with you."  
  
"Yeah, right. Like anyone would want to be with someone they can't touch."  
  
I would. Logan kissed her hair. "Enough of that now. No more tears Marie and that's an order." He raised her chin up. "We're supposed to be having fun so let's just do that, all right?"  
  
She sniffed and slowly let out a smile. "'kay."  
  
They explored the mall some more. Logan tried to make her forget the dress incident and soon she was smiling and laughing again. They were in the bookstore when Logan instructed her to stay put and wait for him while he bought something. He dismissed Marie's offer to go with him so she just spent the time he was away browsing through the new releases. She was absorbed in one of the paperback thrillers when Logan tapped her shoulder from behind. She turned and came face to face with a big bouquet of pink gerbera daisies, oriental lilies, spray roses and purple aster. Marie's mouth hung open in shock as Logan sheepishly handed her the flowers.  
  
"This is for me?" she asked dazedly. Her mind was spinning with excitement and confusion. Flowers from Logan?  
  
"Yeah," Logan said gruffly, his eyes on the bouquet and only taking a peek at her reaction.   
  
Her eyes grew wide as she cradled the flowers in her arms. "B-but it's not my birthday!" Confusion was evident on her face.  
  
"Do I have to have a reason to give you... stuff?" he asked defensively.  
  
"Well, yeah," she said with a trace of uncertainty.   
  
"You don't like the flowers?" Logan demanded belligerently.  
  
"I do! I do!" Marie exclaimed. "It's just that... I..." she started to protest but changed her mind. She raised shy, big eyes to him. "The flowers are beautiful. Thank you, Logan." Without warning, she threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I don't know what I did to deserve this surprise but thank you so much! You've made me so happy!"  
  
A big smile broke into Logan's disgruntled face. It made him happy to see her happy. "Glad you liked it."  
  
Marie went back on her feet and nuzzled her face against the flowers. "Oh, these are just wonderful."  
  
He took her arm to usher her out. Then he noticed the book in her hand. "You going to buy that?"  
  
Marie remembered that she was still holding the book. "I didn't bring any money with me."  
  
Logan snatched up the book. "Let's go."   
  
He paid for it at the counter despite Marie's adamant protest.  
  
"Hey, slow down!" She was trying to keep up with his long strides, almost tripping on her own feet. "Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"Dinner."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Soon, Marie found herself being guided by Logan through the entrance of a fancy-looking restaurant just outside the mall. She was surprised that they already had a reservation.  
  
"But I'm not dressed for this place," she complained, indicating her jeans, cotton top and black opera gloves.  
  
"I'm not either but it doesn't matter. We're going to eat here," Logan said decisively.  
  
The headwaiter led them to a nice secluded corner. Marie was about to sit down when Logan pulled up a chair for her. She looked at him, still confused about his attention. She blushed when Logan gave her his crooked heart-stopping smile. She placed her flowers on the table and looked around her, trying to act unimpressed. It really was a grand place, the interiors suggesting wealth and high society.  
  
"We look so out of place here," she leaned forward and whispered.  
  
"So what?" Logan flipped lazily flipped through the menu. "I pay cash."  
  
"A diner would've been fine."  
  
"Not on our first date it's not," he muttered under his breath, his eyes still on the menu.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said what would you like to eat, darlin'?" Marie threw him a suspicious look. "Fine. Change the subject, why don't you," she said as she reached for the menu.  
  
Dinner was an extended affair. It took them twice the time to normally finish their meal. It could've been the wine that they drank, the restaurant's ambiance, or just the heady experience of being together that loosened their tongues. Marie's enthusiastic replies to his probing questions made Logan open up more. He found himself sharing his own stories and seeing Marie's attentive face made him feel glad he did.   
  
Dessert was an uncomfortable time for Logan. Watching Marie lick ice cream off her spoon made him hard and wanting, a reaction that he didn't even question, just accepted. Mesmerized, he followed the flicks of her tongue on the spoon and watched it disappear behind her luscious lips. He discovered that he loved watching Marie eat. It was sexy. Arousing. Her healthy appetite turned him on. She didn't eat like a bird like some of the women he had, uh, dated before. She relished every bite of her food, savoring the various flavors in her tongue. He remembered that time in his truck when he discovered her hiding in his trailer. She had been hungry and had asked if he had anything to eat. He had given her a pack of beef jerky and she had devoured it with delicate greed. He had watched her closely, seeing how she closed her eyes and smacked her lips in pleasure. Back then she had made him curious, even suspicious about her. Now she made him want her. Their stomachs full and their spirits light, they made their way slowly to the SUV in the half-empty parking area. She glanced down at their clasped hands and smiled. She was surprised when Logan took her hand in his the moment they got up from their table. It felt good to be holding hands with him. Though they were both wearing gloves, she could still feel a warm tingling in her hand. She was holding hands with Logan under a moonlit sky. The thought was bittersweet. Too bad he had to let go of her hand when he opened the car door for her.  
  
"Tired?" Logan reached out a hand to knead the back of her neck.  
  
Marie looked away from the window to lean into his touch. Her eyes closed as she let him massage her tense muscles. They were driving home now, only ten more minutes away from the mansion.  
  
"A little," she murmured, enjoying his touch.   
  
With one last squeeze, Logan withdrew his hand and put it back on the wheel. The road to the mansion was empty, thank God, because he paid more attention to his passenger than on the road. He glanced at her. She looked cute sitting there clutching the flowers to her chest. Buying the flowers was a spur-of-the-moment thing and he congratulated himself for trusting his instincts. His plan to spend some time with Marie turned out better than he expected. Seeing her enjoying herself with him had been compensation enough. But he hadn't achieved his goal yet. The night was far from over and Logan had a couple more surprises in store for her. Marie's eyes were heavy-lidded but the corners of her mouth were turned up in sleepy satisfaction. Probably replaying the afternoon and evening in her head. He smiled to himself as he did some remembering of his own.  
  
They didn't talk on the way to Marie's room. By some tacit agreement, they remained silent, unwilling to shatter the wonderful mood of coming home from an enjoyable evening by unnecessary chatter.  
  
"Are you coming in?" she asked softly.  
  
Logan nodded. "I want to see what Winnie looks like with underpants on."  
  
Marie laughed, the sound ringing melodiously through the hallway. "Okay." She opened the door and switched on the nearest lamp. She tossed the bag containing Winnie's present to Logan. "There you go. I'll just put these in water," she said, holding up the flowers.  
  
While she disappeared into the bathroom, Logan sat down on Marie's bed and took out the boxers.   
  
"Hello, bub. I bought you a present." He laid Winnie's big butt on his lap and carefully slipped it on one chubby leg at a time. "Just a little thank-you present for being a friend to my woman." Logan paused to consider his statement. "Well, she doesn't know it yet but soon she'll know that she's mine." Having put the shorts in place, he put Winnie back in his place against the headboard. Logan stood up to survey him better from afar.  
  
Just then Marie came out of the bathroom holding a vase full of flowers. "Wow! Doesn't he look handsome," she exclaimed as she put the vase on her dresser table.  
  
"He looks..." Logan paused as he tried to contain his laughter, "He looks... groovy." They both sputtered in laughter. Winnie, with his innocent smile, tight, hanging red shirt and palm-tree-printed green underpants that rode high on his potbelly, looked absolutely cool. All he needed now was a pair of shades and a piñacolada in one hand and he could be sunbathing in the Bahamas.  
  
"At least he's decently covered now," Logan remarked flippantly as their laughter died down.  
  
Looking up at Logan, Marie caught the laughter and pleasure in his eyes and her heart lurched with happiness and love for him. She launched herself in his arms and held on tight.  
  
"Oh, Logan!" she cried joyously. "I've never been more happier than I am right now. Thank you for such a wonderful day. I truly enjoyed myself."  
  
Logan enfolded her in his arms; loving the feel of her, loving her. Nobody had ever felt so right nor had felt so good in them as she did. "My pleasure," he said gruffly against her hair.  
  
She pulled back a bit. "The mall trip and the dinner was my surprise, wasn't it?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.  
  
He playfully tapped her nose. "Smart kid."  
  
"I really thought it was you and Jean--"  
  
"We're friends, Marie. Nothing more."  
  
"But this afternoon you were happy and she was--"  
  
"She was congratulating me."  
  
"Oh. Why?"  
  
Logan gave her a maddening smile. "Just 'cause."  
  
Marie pouted. "Logan..."  
  
"Because I was finally about to give you the surprise that I've been wanting to give you for the longest time."  
  
"You were talking to Jean about me? About *my* surprise?"  
  
"I told you we're friends."  
  
"My female instincts are as sharp as ever, Logan, and they tell me that Jean still has a thing for you."  
  
"So what? She knows that I don't have a thing for her anymore."   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
That made her smile silly, and Logan watched her doing so.  
  
"You like that fact, don't you?"  
  
She blushed painfully. "No," she answered, lying through her teeth. "She's married to Scott after all and she shouldn't be running after hot, single guys like you."   
  
"So you think I'm hot, eh?"  
  
Castigating herself inwardly for letting that slip, she said, "No comment."  
  
He grinned. "Anyway, don't worry about Jean. She knows where my heart lies."   
  
"In finding your past, I know."   
  
He pulled at her earlobe. "Now where did the smart kid go?"  
  
Marie shook her head as if clearing away the topic. "But why, Logan?" Her forehead furrowed as she gazed into his eyes. "Why the need to take me out? What prompted you to *surprise* me? Don't think I didn't notice your change in attitude towards me. It feels so nice to have you so thoughtful to me, so caring, but in a way it's weird. You were never like this to me before."   
  
Logan's eyes turned serious. "You're special to me, Marie. I'm sorry if it took me this long to show you how much. You're the closest that anyone has gotten here." He took her hand and pressed it with his own over his heart. "Today, I tried to show you what you mean to me. I tried to show you how you should be treated. I care for you so much."  
  
Tears formed in her eyes. Logan's words were like a balm to her wounded heart. Marie framed his face with her hands. "I care for you, too," she choked. "I *love* you. I--" She froze as she realized what she had said. Her dark stricken eyes bore into his as she tried to step back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. What I meant was--"  
  
He jerked her back to his chest. "I know what you meant. I *know*, Marie."  
  
She wanted the ground to swallow her up. She didn't think she could look at him again now that he knew her feelings. "I'm sorry," she sobbed.  
  
Logan buried his face against her hair. "Shh, it's all right. Everything's all right." A small smile formed in his lips.  
  
"You don't mind?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
"No." He drew back to wipe her tears away with his thumbs. "Stop crying 'cause I have one last surprise for you."  
  
"But, Logan..."  
  
He stopped the words by placing a finger over her lips and shaking his head. With his other hand, he reached inside his jacket and took out a flat package wrapped in paper and tied with a big, red ribbon. He placed it on her trembling hands. He saw the confusion and the millions of questions waiting to be asked in her liquid brown eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile instead. "Open it after I've gone, okay?"  
  
Marie could only nod.  
  
He leaned down to kiss her softly, lingeringly, lovingly on the lips.  
  
Her heart threatened to burst and her knees buckled.  
  
"Good night, Marie. I had the most wonderful time with you tonight. Sweet dreams, kid." With one last touch on her cheek, he was gone.  
  
Her mind was a muddle and she couldn't think straight. Her emotions were in chaos and she was still reeling from her confession of love. She couldn't believe she told him she loved him! And then there was that kiss. What the hell did it mean?  
  
Shakily, she sat back down on the bed and stared at Logan's gift. That man was a walking surprise machine. What could it be this time? She untied the ribbon slowly and gently ripped the wrapping paper. She felt her blood drain from her face as she saw what it was. Her heartbeat stopped for a few seconds, jumped, and then raced. It was the green dress!  
  
She shook it out and held the beautiful creation in front of her. A slip of paper fell from the inside folds of the dress onto the floor. Logan bought her the dress. The dress that would expose a lot of her deadly skin. The dress that when she wore it, only a man who truly loves her would--  
  
  
  
Marie picked up the slip of paper. It read:  
  
Darlin', Wear this on our second date. Logan.  
  
A great smile broke into her face as the implications of the surprise Logan had planned dawned on her.   
  
"Oh, my God," she screamed. With the dress draped over her shoulder, Marie tackled Winnie on the bed and together they rolled around in happiness.   
  
He loved her. 


End file.
